


Freefall

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [250]
Category: Leverage, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trcunning asked: </p><p>Spiderman sees Parker “falling”, thinks she needs rescued, she doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: mentions of witnessing past suicides (characters in the story are all ok)

 

At first he thinks she’s a jumper – he’s seen a few, over the years, and while most just need an excuse to step away from the ledge, there had been a few who had taken that last, final, step.

Pete’s throat tightened and his heart sped up just thinking about it.  He hadn’t swung down, but even from a height the aftermath was horrifying enough to haunt him.

But even as he’s sending a web up and launching into space, something is off about this girl.  Normally, even the ones committed to going through with it had this _way_  of moving that rang every alarm in his head.

She moved like she owned the air.  She moved…she moved like him.

At that moment of recognition, she spread her arms wide like wings and just _fell_ , dropping off the building and plummeting.

Pete changed course, but he was all terminal velocity and momentum - he had no Iron Man style jetpack to speed him up, he was already going as fast as he could.  And at that speed, he wasn’t going to catch up in time.

In that moment of indecision, the woman twisted in mid-air, and Pete caught a glimpse of something.  He squinted against the lights of the building, catching sight of a filament of line.  As he watched, the line snapped taut.

Just like his.

She was dangling twenty-three storeys above street level, feet planted firmly on the glass, crouched to cut into the pane with some tool held confidently in her gloved hand, by the time Spiderman re-orientated and swung over.

“Hi”

She glanced up, frowning as she glanced around, as if to check she was still hanging in the air, perpendicular to the street below.  “Who are you?”

He grinned, knowing it somehow translated through the suit.  “I’m your friendly neighbourhood spiderman.  You?”

She paused, all stillness.  Then she smiled and winked.  “I’m breaking in to this office to steal papers to indict someone who is human trafficking.”  She paused, letting her words seep in.  “Wanna help?”


End file.
